So Happy Together
by mcswarek816
Summary: One shot, set 2 months after season 2 finale.  Sam and Andy joking more about the songs they would sing to each other at karaoke.


-1

**This is just a quick one shot. I had these ideas floating around in my head after the season finale when Sam and Andy were joking about songs they would sing during karaoke.**

Sam was feeling pretty good. It had been a busy day and he and most of the coppers from the 15th division were sitting at the Black Penny relaxing. He winced slightly at the voice that was horribly messing up the Kiss classic 'Rock and Roll All Night'It was karaoke night, the one night a month that the coppers let their hair down and let it all hang out.

It was hard to believe that it had been almost two months since he was undercover and had called Andy while she was at one of these. He felt torn remembering that night. On one hand, it had been an amazing night with Andy. On the other, he couldn't stand to think about it because it brought back memories of what happened to him the next day. The day when Jamie Brennan had kidnapped and tortured him, and he had thought that Andy had been hurt or worse. He felt his muscles tense and his breath catch as a haunted look fell across his eyes. He shook his head to clear the images that had pooled in his mind when he felt a warm hand on his arm.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Andy asked She set 2 beers down on the table and sat on the stool next to him, their knees brushing. "Just thinking about you," he responded. He thrilled at their contact and turned to her and smiled, revealing the full power of his dimples. He knew the affect they had on her and watched as a smile lit up her face.

"What about me?" she questioned. She ran her hand along his thigh without even realizing that she was doing it. He felt a rush of heat and his eyes darkened with lust. He loved how close they had become, how natural they were around each other. The last few weeks had been absolutely amazing, even though they were still trying to figure everything out.

"Just can't wait to get you out of here, _McNally,_" he whispered, then leaned over and kissed her.

"Well, we can get out of here as soon as Traci's song is over," she replied. "I promised her that I'd actually stay for the whole song this time." She winked at him and he realized she was thinking about that night as well. They were both quiet for a minute when she asked, "Sam, what song would you sing?"

Sam took an extra long swig of his beer, thinking about his response. He knew where this game was going. "Hmm… how about, some U2? Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For," he teased.

He saw the smile leave her face and the flash in her eyes. He heard the ice in her voice as she responded. "Maybe you should sing Aerosmith's 'Crying', instead."

He laughed at the fire in her eyes. "Don't Go Breaking My Heart," he chuckled, "an Elton John classic."

"I had no idea you had such an affinity for Kiki Dee," Andy snapped. She leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek, letting him know he was forgiven. She set her bottle of beer on the counter and stood up when she heard the DJ announce that Traci was up next. She went to the front of the room to listen to her friend belt out 'Wanted Dead or Alive' with Dov.

When the song was over, Andy felt a hand on her back. She turned and looked at Sam. He had already put on his coat and was holding hers out so that she could slide her arms into the sleeves. He laid her scarf around her neck and gently pulled her closer for a slow, smoldering kiss. When they could no longer breath, he pulled away slowly. "Let's Get It On," he joked, a twinkle in his eye.

****

Two hours later, Sam and Andy were laying curled up in his bed, limbs entwined, their heart beats slowing back to their normal rhythm. Sam could tell that Andy was on the edge of sleep. Her pulled her closer, nuzzled her nose, and kissed her softly. He whispered her name. "Andy?"

"Mmhmm?" she replied, not even opening her eyes.

"Andy… I know what song I'd sing to you," Sam hesitated. He saw her open her eyes slightly and glance at him.

"I'd sing 'So Happy Together'," he said, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He was being completely honest with her now. He watched the smile dash across her face. She nestled deeper into his body, stretching her warm body all along the length of his.

Sam reached over and turned out the lamp on the bedside table. He heard Andy murmur, "I love you, Sam." He slid one arm under her pillow and slid the other around her waist to pull her even closer to him, and whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
